1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Forward Looking Infrared imaging system (FLIR). More Particularly it involves a space saving set of optical elements that are flexible in form and function.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the patent entitled "UNIVERSAL VIEWER FOR FAR INFRARED", to Patrick J. Daly, issued 18 Sep. 1973, there is described a modular FLIR which the Army now refers to as a First Generation or GEN I FLIR. A Second Generation or GEN II FLIR has now been proposed in which the field units are kits rather than modules. Modules are used in the kits, but are no longer required to have common interfaces as long as the external interfaces of the kit remains unchanged. To test operate each kit requires only a standard power supply, control panel, and display as found in an Army vehicle, and there will be a such a vehicle or other system for every type of kit. Ground vehicles such as tanks and weapons carriers have limited spaces originally designed for GEN I FLIR's, which are now used to house GEN II FLIR's. Since the scanning systems now available for GEN II systems have larger apertures and provide greater resolutions, it follows that the optical elements such as lenses and reflectors will be larger also. There is thus a problem presented in how to fit the GEN II kits into the same spaces which hold Gen I modular systems.